zombiewatchfandomcom-20200215-history
Support Team
__NOEDITSECTION__The Support Team gives humanity the reinforcement, treatment, and expertise it needs to survive the zombie virus. Without the tireless work of these dedicated members, the human race would never stand a chance. Based out of the CDC, the Support Team is responsible for monitoring other players and publicizing the game through social media. Players who join the fight against zombies but don't own a FitWatch are assigned to the Support Team, though those who have a FitWatch and choose not to join the human task force are also welcome. This page will provide you with everything you need to know about the ZombieWatch Support Team. Joining the Support Team To create a Support Team account, go to the ZombieWatch website and perform the following steps: #Select LOG IN '''on the left sidebar. #Select '''ENROLL NOW '''on the right side of the screen #Fill out your information, making sure to use your official GT email. #Select '''SUBMIT. #Select NO 'when asked whether you own a FitWatch. Congratulations! After completing these steps, you are an official member of the ZombieWatch Support Team. You can now choose the role you want to play on the team. Roles After creating an account, you will be asked to choose the role you want to play. There are various ways that Support Team members stay involved in ZombieWatch. Members are recruited to facilitate gameplay by monitoring humans, zombies, or the forums and statistics. Detailed instructions on each role are emailed to players once they decide what function they want to serve. 'Monitoring humans Members who choose to monitor humans are assigned to a group of human task force players. These Support Team members are in charge of verifying their humans' achievements and awarding the respective items. Additionally, they control the leaderboard by updating players' points every 12 hours. This role is particularly good for those who want to keep a close eye on cheating and dishonesty in the game, or have a good handle on basic coding. 'Monitoring zombies' Members assigned to monitor zombies are responsible for validating points earned during zombie challenges and rewarding winners with antidote clues. In addition to updating points on the zombie leaderboard, members with this role keep track of antidotes and make sure the antidote codes being entered are authentic. Creative players may find this a good fit, as this role includes the chance to suggest clever antidote hiding spots and write the antidote clues for zombies. 'Spreading the word' For those who already spend most of their free time on social media, there are a few ways to get involved with the ZombieWatch Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. This mostly involves spreading news of game updates through posts and statuses. Logging workouts Staying healthy and active is an important focus of ZombieWatch, and that doesn't stop with the humans and zombies! One of the most critical functions of a Support Team member is to earn points by exercising daily and keeping track of workouts. Because Support Team members do not own FitWatches, exercise points are based solely on the honor system; members are entrusted with the responsibilty of logging exercises truthfully. Logging workouts is simple: go to the Log Workout page of the Support Team website and record the start time, end time, and machine type of your workout. While the workout log is not case sensitive, it only accepts workouts that are logged with correct machines. This means that attempting to enter "tredmill" will prompt a Machine Not Found ''error; you will need to correct your entry and re-submit it. Similarly, workout times are independent of time zone but the system only recognizes English 12-hour notation. If you are accustomed to 24-hour time, you can use this free online time converter to find the equivalent 12-hour format. There is no option to input the date of your workout, so you can log your entries at any time regardless of which day the workout was actually performed. However, the quicker you input your workouts, the faster you will raise your ranking on the leaderboard ; it is therefore beneficial for you to log your workouts the same day they are performed. The type of machine does impact your score: different types of exercises have different point values based on their intensity (modeled after the the Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution point system). Additionally, doing a wide variety of workouts will result in higher points, as ZombieWatch uses a diminishing point system in which repetition of any given workout is awarded exponentially fewer points than the previous instance of that workout, decaying at a rate of 20% per repetion. Basically, you don't get as many points for doing a workout a third time as you did when you performed that workout the first time. Leaderboard Rankings for Support Team members are based on exercise points and overall team contribution. Member rankings are posted on the Support Team leaderboard and updated every 12 hours (8:00 AM and 8:00 PM). The leaderboard is run by ZombieWatch admins so that we don't run the risk of Support Team members changing their own stats. Forum The Support Team forum is a great resource to communicate with other team members, ask questions, and share your knowledge with other Support Team members. Posts are usually managed by the responses of other members, but ZombieWatch admins keep track of threads to correct any misinformation and provide help on unanswered questions. Joining the human task force Brief overview about joining the task force. 'Winning a FitWatch Two weeks into the game, the top 3 contributing Support Team members (based on leaderboard rankings) are given a FitWatch and can then join the human task force . In the event of a tie, the determination of the top 3 players will be delayed until the next leaderboard update (12 hours later), or until an update is reached that reflects 3 distinct winners. '''Purchasing a FitWatch To purchase a FitWatch at any point during ZombieWatch and join the human task force , go to the FitWatch website or purchase one from the Georgia Tech Barnes & Noble . Category:Support Team